


Whore

by sinemoras09



Category: Speed Grapher
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-22
Updated: 2012-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-29 23:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/325333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinemoras09/pseuds/sinemoras09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The body cannot lie. Quick oneshot about Suitengu. Spoilers for episode 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore

.

He stands, watching as Shinsen sprawls out catlike on the bed, moving a lazy hand to her breast and smiling a wicked smile.

She's slick beneath the pads of his fingers, which he curls into a 'c' and slips inside her without so much as a preamble. Shinsen sighs, eyes rolling back and neck arching luxuriously at his touch. Suitengu frowns, concentrating on the movement. She's groaning and grinding her pelvis against his wrist; revolting, disgusting woman. He thinks of his sister and the lives of everyone like her and forces himself to bear with it; his fate is no different from hers.

"Fuck," Shinsen says. The vowels are stretched into a moan. "Suitengu. Come. Fuck me. Fuck me like you've always wanted to."

Suitengu answers by pressing the pad of his thumb harder into her clitoris, making her squirm.

In all the years that he's done this, Suitengu has never, ever, let her take him. Layers of clothes and coats have made it so he was carefully concealed, the conspicuous lack of arousal well-hidden. Smoothly, Suitengu dips down, murmurs against her navel, "I could never think of defiling you, Shinsen-sama," and slips a quick kiss against her clitoris, tonguing her flesh as he would the flesh of an overripe peach.

Thankfully the woman is too self-involved to notice his disgust, which is rising at the back of his throat like bile, and eventually she comes, bucking hard and swearing softly into the covers.

Suitengu rises. Delicately he wipes the corner of his mouth, then straightens the front of his clothes.

 

*****

 

"How much?"

He's standing at the corner of the street, face hidden by the baseball cap pulled low over his eyes. The woman smiles and he hands her a 10,000 yen bill, and the woman nods demurely and motions for him to follow.

She looks like Yui. Something that Suitengu pushes out of his mind as the girl begins to work on him, small mouth taking in his length with the dogged determination of a professional.

It's enough. Suitengu doesn't come, but that's by design. The prostitute lies back, spreading her legs as Suitengu crouches over her.

Did Yui do this? Suitengu's mind snaps back to that place where he found her, bruised and beaten and shivering under the makeshift tent. Suitengu penetrates her with one harsh thrust, and it feels so good he sees stars. Yui. He slides up inside her, thrusting slowly. What did Yui feel?

He has a talent; years of servicing Shinsen makes him hone in on the woman's body, instinctively shifting to grind his pelvis against her sex and help her toward release. The prostitute lets out a startled moan - no doubt she is surprised, given the men she sleeps with - but Suitengu continues, reading the way she tenses her body and angling himself to help her.

"Does this bother you?" Suitengu asks, and his voice is breathy despite himself. "You, who must be numb in order to survive. Can you help yourself?" he asks, and he reaches between their bodies to press against her clitoris, making her squirm. "Would you forgive yourself, if you let yourself come?"

A drop of blood falls against the woman's chest, but she doesn't notice. Red clouds his vision but he presses on, thrusting slowly and gathering her close.

Slowly, the scars on his arms start to split open; blood smears, trickles down the sides of his muscles and soaks the sheets by his skin.

"Wha-" the prostitute's eyes widen. She struggles but Suitengu is stronger, holding her tight and thrusting as bullet holes and sword strikes bubble open, thick pools of blood spurring him toward release until he spills inside her, the skin of his body raw and blistering from the effort. The prostitute screams, and pushes him aside.

The cuts start to fade. Suitengu silently watches as the prostitute sobs and trembles, clutching her blood soaked dress and babbling hysterical gibberish, so much so that Tsujido has to open the door and throw extra suitcases of money at her feet. Silently Suitengu rises and straightens up the remains of his clothes, taking care not to look Tsujido in the eye, reminding himself quietly to thank him for the indulgence.

Later, Niihari and Makabe and dispatched to clean the room, and when they do they gag at the blood, which is sprayed against the ways and dripping at the corners of the sheets. Niihari gags and Makabe shakes his head, but the two men don't say anything, picking up the mops and dunking them into the sloppy water.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: there was a throwaway line in one of the episodes where Tsujido says, "Euphorics don't orgasm that way" (ie they need to use their power), and this fic came from that. Also: it's my personal head canon that Suitengu never actually slept with Shinsen, he just serviced her enough to make her happy, and that was all.


End file.
